Trust & All Those Things
by GoethFisheth
Summary: Three students come across eachother at Hogwarts, only to find that each one of them needed the other. Rating Just to be Safe Characters are New Ideas from Harry Potter books.
1. Introduction

**Dear Readers,**

I know, this is supposed to be the first chapter but I rather put an introduction here. Trust me; you'll be glad I did.

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **Yes, this has basic settings from Harry Potter and a few Characters. I'm hoping it can stay on It may be taken off because it hardly uses characters from the book (except for Draco Malfoy).It uses many ideas from the Harry Potter books so Yes, it is Harry Potter related (definitely).

This story is written by Eddy, Emma, and myself. It was a RP (roleplay) and I edited it so, now, we have an actual story. The three characters are Eddy Thorn, Emma Riddle, and Jeremiah Mercer. In a RP, you see the perspective (/point of view) of all the characters. It has been edited so it isn't as confusing, but please be patient and remember it was a RP.

I give author credits to Eddy and Emma who helped me write this. Without them, this story would not be on I'm thankful for this opportunity to present this to you (thanks to the FanFiction Staff for creating this site). I also thank J.K. Rowling who wrote Harry Potter. Without her work, we would not have been able to write this story.

**I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. **

Please, after you are finished reading it, write a review for us. It helps us improve our writing, even when it comes to RPing. We love reviews.

**Thank you, ****JJ Mercer.**

P.S. The rating is just to be safe. It has suggested rape/physical abuse. Also, I thought I might say that it can be quite dramatic. It has romance in it and bits of humor (thanks to Eddy). Enjoy!


	2. 1 GreatHall

**The Great Hall  
****_At Breakfast on the First Day:_ **

A dark haired boy sat down at the Slytherin table. It was deserted. Looking on the bright side of things, he told himself, "Well, at least it's peaceful."

A confused looking girl sat down next to the boy. "Um, hi. I'm not totally sure what I'm doing. All the other tables are basically empty so I came to join you all. I'm Eddy."  
Eddy held out her hand expectantly.

"Good day, Eddy," JJ said, smiling slightly, welcoming her. He shook her hand. She didn't seem bad.

Eddy focused on JJ, starting to say "so…" but then she spotted the blueberry muffins. "Yummy." Eddy reached for one and took a couple bits. "Do you like blueberry muffins? They're my favorite." She looked at her new friend hopefully.

"Uh..." was all JJ could say as he looked at the new girl, a little awkwardly. After a moment, he cleared his expression and replied, "Nah, not too fond of blueberry muffins but I don't mind chocolate chip." He smirked, "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"A sweet-tooth, huh?" Eddy smirked. "I think I like you."  
Eddy smiled and turned her attention back to the all important muffin in her hands.

JJ, a little unnerved, cleared his throat and reached for a biscuit. Uncomfortable, he just started eating not sure how to respond to her. This poofy haired girl who loved blueberry muffins just told him that she liked him... Now that was a first.

Eddy turned her head to look at JJ. She snorted at the uneasy expression on his face. "Sorry if that came out weird. I just meant that we have something in common. Haha."

The uneasy expression, still visible, slightly dimmed. He turned towards her and smirked. Though she could be a little obnoxious and a little too talkative... He could get used to it (but changed his mind; he'd rather keep friends with people unlike her.) None the less, he restarted the conversation.  
"Something in common?" he asked, sounding a bit sarcastic. "That's not particularly common of me." He turned back to his biscuit and took another bite.

"I could list all of the things I like and don't like, but I'll spare you the agony." Eddy dropped her head to search through her massive bag. "If I get annoying, just tell me to shut-up. I won't take it personally. I know I get a little chatty when I'm bored, or nervous, or hyper, or ... oops. I'll just be quiet now." Eddy looked up, having retrieved her hair-tie. She quickly pulled her massively curly red hair into a messy bun with experience of someone who had done it many, many, many times.

JJ grinned to himself and found it quite amusing how much of a motor-mouth she was. He finished his biscuit and watched her as she tied her bun. All he could think was _God, that's a lot of hair_. And he was quite glad he wasn't a girl. What a pain in the butt that would be.

"It has a mind of it's own I tell you." Eddy proclaimed. "It's not my fault; I got it from my mum. It runs in the family. Of course, my hair is darker than the rest of my family's. All theirs is orange-ish, mine's crimson. That's what my dad calls it. Gosh darn it! I'm doing it again. It's your fault. You're supposed to cut me off." Eddy took a deep breath and her shoulders slumped. "So, tell me about you."

JJ looked at her skeptically, not sure if he trusted her or how much he wanted to say. He wasn't so sure that if he talked to her that she would stop talking. Her eyes looked curious.

"Well, I'm not too chatty," he said, quietly muttering, "unlike you" afterward.

He didn't say anymore and looked away. He wasn't in the greatest mood to talk, especially to someone who wasn't a Slytherin. Remembering his pride and priorities, he decided it was time to leave. Yes, he had been friendly at first, but she was being way to friendly for him to feel comfortable in any way.  
He knew she was watching him. Feeling rather despondent, he stood up, looking as if he was leaving.

"Um, or not... I'll see you around, then..." Eddy wanted to kick herself. She always came on a bit too strong. 'There goes another friend.' She smiled wryly and turned back to her plate.

Realizing she wasn't hungry anymore, she got up to leave.  
"Excuse me." She nodded politely to JJ as she passed him. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a peppermint and popped it into her mouth.

After a second she turned around. "Want some?" She held out a couple of the sugary sweets.

He looked at her with a skeptical look, once again, as though thinking they were poison. After realizing that she was eating one, he hesitantly took one from her hand.

"Thanks," he said, popping it into his mouth and smilingly slightly from the taste of sugar in his mouth.

He felt a bit sorry that he had been rude but that soon left him as he remembered that rudeness was a trait of a Slytherin. Of course he was going to be rude, it was in his blood. Plus, why be nice to one who's not a Slytherin?

Clearing his throat, he said with great pronunciation and a bit of a sting, "Sorry for being rude. I'm just not used to strangers being so casual around me. You know, usually a girl with poofy red hair isn't sitting down next to me and acting like I've known her since I was three." He smirked at her and walked in the opposite direction, leaving the conversation with him saying the final word.

As he walked away, he felt himself grinning. It felt good to be a Slytherin.

Eddy stood there blinking for a few seconds. Before smiling, he was definitely a Slytherin, but she could deal with that. She walked happily to the Gryffindor Common room. She may be new, but she wasn't stupid. She new Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't supposed to like each other._ Oh, well. Maybe my Gryffindor friends won't care._


	3. 1 PrefectsRoom

**Prefect's Room:  
_Afternoon on the first day:_**

Eddy opened the door and walked into the Prefect's room.  
It was totally empty of people. Finding a comfy chair she sat down and waited. 'Surely_ someone_ will come soon.'  
Glancing down at her nails and then back at the door, Eddy sighed. 'This is going to be a long wait.'

Peering around the edge of the already opened door, Emma saw another person in the room.

Hesitantly, she let her presence be known by entering the room and clearing her throat loudly.

"Hello..." she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger nervously. _She looks nice, I guess..._ she thought to herself. "I'm Emma," she added, extending her right hand to the girl.

Eddy looked up and smiled brightly. She stood up and shook Emma's hand. "Hi, I'm Eddy. I'm the Gryffindor prefect. What about you?"

Gesturing to the crest on her robe, Emma replied, "Ravenclaw of course." Falling into a moment of silence, she took in her surroundings. "So... have you seen the other prefects around?"

Not awaiting an answer, Emma turned to the table and sat in the chair opposite of the one Eddy had occupied. Getting comfortable, Emma turned her eyes to... Eddy, wasn't it? Yes, that's what the girl had said her name was.

A grin visible on her face, she waited for Eddy to say something before she could ask another question.

"Well, before I got sorted, I met this Slytherin named JJ. He's pretty cool, but I think I scared him off. Heh Heh. He's kind of skiddish." Eddy grinned, hoping this girl would be a bit friendlier. Rolling her foot a bit, she crossed her legs and pulled at her skirt.

Emma sighed as she eyed the girl fidgeting around. "So what are we supposed to do here?" she asked, taking the charm of her necklace and running it up and down the chain.

Straightening in her chair, Eddy responded. "I have absolutely no idea." A slightly mischievous grin spread across her face.

JJ looked into the room that the open door led into. He peered in seeing two girls chatting. Her back to him, a girl that he thought he recognized was talking to... Oh no.

JJ groaned. _Why_ _did she have to be a prefect'_ he thought. _I can't go in there while that thing is in there (In fact, I can't go anywhere without her being there). She'll attack me and I'll never get out._ He sighed. He didn't mind the other one but he wasn't in the mood to be imposed on with questions from that poofy haired thing. He decided it was best if he left before she spotted him.

Out of the corner of her eye Eddy saw JJ turn to go. _How evil do I feel right now? ... Very'_

"Hi JJ." She smiled sweetly and waved. What was that saying again? Oh yes, 'kill them with kindness.' Eddy wonder fleetingly if the person who'd first coined the saying had intended it for such _Slytherinly_ uses.  
Before he could turn around and respond, Eddy turned her full attention back to the _nice_ girl in front of her.

JJ groaned at the sound of _her_ voice. _Why?_ he asked himself, feeling very unfortunate. He turned to look into the doorway.

The sound of a shoe scuffing on the marble floor was what made Emma's head turn to the doorway to glare at whoever was intruding on them. A small look of confusion on her face, she cocked her head at the sight of the boy Prefect in the doorway.

"Hello... I'm Emma."

He would have turned away and ignored Eddy, but he didn't feel like being too mean in front of the other girl. She had no reason to be ignored.

"Hello, _Emma_," JJ said, a bit of a sting on the edge of his words. "I'm JJ, the Slytherin Prefect." He walked up to the two of them, dreading the eyes of red-head. What was her name again? Was it Eddy? He thought for a moment, stopping in front of them. He didn't know if Eddy was it. Oh well.

"That's the guy I was telling you bout before." Eddy informed her companion quietly. She refused to turn her eyes in JJ's direction. There was a difference between being friendly and being a doormat.

JJ eyed both of the girls skeptically. 'Telling her about me? What?' He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With this girl, he betted it was a bad thing. But he was interested.

"What'd she say about me?" JJ asked Emma, glancing at Eddy who was staring at Emma. He smirked. She hadn't looked at him once since he had been in here. Maybe she wouldn't bother him anymore. Hah, now that would be a good thing.

"Nothing important. She'd just asked if I'd seen any other prefects around and I mentioned you."  
Eddy felt like an idiot. 'Gryffindor courage, psh, whatever.'

"She just said she scared you off..." Emma said as bored as she could make it sound, but a tiny bit of excitement crept into her voice. _Slytherin, did he say?_ She thought, as she looked him up and down.

He seemed to be annoyed with Eddy or something. But Eddy wouldn't look at him, so Emma decided to take this little get together in her own hands. "You're friends with Malfoy, are you not? I think I've seen you with him before..."

Steeling her nerves and preparing to count to ten, Eddy looked up at JJ. She smiled and dug into her bag, she pulled out 2 peppermints. "Would you like another one, you've finished the first one?" She stuck her hand out to him.

Emma looked at the two of them. They seemed to have known each other a lot longer than she had known either of them. At the remark about peppermints, Emma felt really confused. "Am I missing something here?" she asked, her cheeks flushing slightly at the feeling of being out of the loop.

JJ looked back at Eddy, grinning slightly. "Nah," he said to her, a bit of a smirk coming into his grin. It wasn't her; he just wasn't in the mood for a peppermint no matter how much of a sweet tooth he had.

"No, you're not missing anything. She just offered me a peppermint," he said, turning to face Emma again. He smirked. She had looked him up and down. Hah, this is what he gets for being a Slytherin; the looks are always in Slytherin blood.

"Would you like one?" Eddy felt ashamed for having ignored Emma. This was between her and JJ, no need to bring poor Emma into the middle.

Blushing as he turned his attention on her, Emma forced herself to pay attention to Eddy, not some friend of Draco Malfoy. "I'd love one, thank you," she said, taking the offered sweet and popping it into her mouth.

Looking at Eddy and back to Emma, he caught her attention again. "But yeah, I'm friends with Malfoy. In fact, he's my best friend. Why?" he asked, still smirking.

Trying to watch JJ without him seeing her proved to be difficult. "I just think Malfoy is quite mean..." she said in a voice almost impossible to hear over small sounds like breathing. "How do you get along with him?"

Waiting for his reply, Eddy rolled her shoulders back, stretching. Looking back at JJ, she cocked her head to the side.  
"What's he like? I don't think I've met him yet," she inquired, looking from Emma to JJ.

"He's just so..." Unable to describe Malfoy without cursing her brains out, Emma settled to just scream instead. "No one can get through to him..." Avoiding JJ's eyes, she added, "Well, hardly anyone." She watched Eddy, unable to look at JJ without letting her cheeks go red.

Eddy quirked an eyebrow. "So, JJ, Mighty Miracle Worker, how **_do_** you do it?" Eddy twisted in her chair, putting her elbow on the armrest and her chin on her fist.

"Miracle worker?" she questioned to Eddy behind her hand. She couldn't get over the term 'Miracle worker'.  
"I don't understand," Emma told Eddy. "What's going on?" She asked the both of them, still avoiding looking at JJ.

Eddy turned her head to Emma. "Nothing, you had said that most people couldn't get through to Draco, but apparently JJ has, therefore he's a miracle worker."

_Goodness. What? Does she think we've had some love affair?_ Eddy thought shaking her head. Eddy had noticed the girls blush before but had passed it off as Emma being shy, now she was beginning to think it was something different.

Well, he's either a miracle worker..." Looking at JJ, Emma blushed yet again before lowering her head back to Eddy's ear. "Or he could be even worse than Malfoy. That would get through to the twitchy little ferret." It nearly broke Emma's heart to say those things. She didn't know why, but her heart raced every time she thought of him. _He's a Slytherin! You can't love a Slytherin!_ Her head knew this, yes. But it was her heart she had trouble convincing.

"I can't help it if we're friends," JJ defended himself watching Emma whisper to Eddy. "Don't act like I've just performed magic in front of your eyes for the first time." He wasn't so sure about the name 'Mighty Miracle Worker' for himself.

"Ferret? Wait, Malfoy is the guy who got turned into a ferret? Oh my gosh, that's hilarious. Who turned him back? And why?" Eddy whispered back to Emma. Now she remembered who Malfoy was.

Smiling and laughing like they had been friends forever, Emma suddenly stopped, realizing JJ must feel left out, just standing there awkwardly. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, not realizing how long it had been since JJ had spoken.

Responding to Eddy, Emma said, "It was against the rules to turn him into that ferret in the first place. I thought he was more charming that way... but McGonagall never asked my opinion."

Eddy sighed dramatically. "There are some people in this world that would be much better off as furry woodland creatures."  
She turned her attention back to JJ. "You never answered our questions."

He shrugged towards them. "What questions?"

"How you got through to Malfoy," Eddy said, looking for the answer as if it was written on his face.

JJ shrugged. He knew how he had gotten to him, but he wasn't about to tell these two people. He doubted that they would understand. "Quite simple. I guess we just get along well. He's a cool guy. Again, my best friend."

He could see the unsureness in Emma's eye and the "Are you kidding?" look in Eddy's.

"He's not -- You wouldn't understand. Never mind." JJ paused and looked as if he was in deep thought but came out of it saying, "I'm sorry to both of you, but I'm going to go catch some sleep. It was nice meeting you, Emma," JJ said, giving her a small wink as he turned towards the portrait hole. He had fun seeing their reaction. He wasn't purposely trying to play with a girl's heart, but still, he found it amusing when they blushed or giggled or gave him a dazed look or even if they glared at him. He laughed to himself softly as he headed for his Slytherin dorm.

Eddy sighed. "Well that was ... a bit of a let down." Eddy grinned at Emma who was blushing deeply now and seemed to be frozen in place. "Word of advice, don't let him get to you, sugar. He doesn't seem like the settling-down-with-one-girl type." With that, Eddy rose and followed JJ out the door and walked to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. 2 TheGrounds

**The Grounds/Near the Forbidden Forest:  
****_Afternoon/Eveningof the Second Day:_ **

Eddy sat down under one of the trees near the edge of the forest. She stared out across the grounds thinking.

Way above, JJ sat on a broom the wind sharply ruffling his hair. He didn't even notice the poofy haired red-head sitting on the edge of the forest. He was watching a fair-skinned blond who was just coming out from the building. He raced downwards, playing with his life a bit, skimming over the red-head's head (missing her by a couple feet: she wasn't in any danger). Eddy felt her hair move and looked up to see JJ fly past.

"Good-Ness!" she exclaimed. _He almost took my head off! How long had he been there?_

JJ half noticed her, because, again, he was targeting for the blond. It was Draco Malfoy, his best friend. The blond, who was oblivious, kept strolling in no such direction. JJ, grinning broadly, almost hit the boy, missing him by mere inches. Swiftly, he landed next to Draco and grinned at him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" the blond shouted, very annoyed.

"No, just playing around. Can't you take a joke?" JJ replied, a bit sarcastic.

"Well, next time, shout at me so I know you're coming... You gamble with your life way too often."

"So? It's amusing," JJ said, examining the grounds around him. He saw the bright red massive blob near the forest. He sighed... _Wow,_ he thought, _She has more hair than I thought. _Draco looked in the same direction.

"Who's that? I hear she's in Gryffindor. Interested?" JJ gave him a sideways glance that looked as if it was asking, "Are you nuts?"

"Nah, she just... uh, well, I met her at breakfast yesterday... she's um, er... Well, let's just say she's 'friendly'."

Draco laughed at JJ's explanation and looked at the sky. Dark clouds were hovering over the forest, coming towards the school. JJ sighed as he felt the wind pick up. He loved storms.

Eddy looked around and noticed the two Slytherins. Not feeling in the mood to get involved with them she picked up her bags and headed for the castle, going into the entrance farthest from Draco and JJ.

Passing the Gryffindor girl, Emma pushed open the door. Immediately, fresh air washed over her, drowning out the sound of her own sigh of relief. But the relief was short-lived.

Two Slytherins were loitering a little way away from her. Waiting until Malfoy had turned his back completely to her; she briskly walked towards the shelter of the trees. She didn't want any trouble. Stopping about twenty feet away from the forest, Emma turned to see who Malfoy's companion was.

Mercer... that Slytherin Prefect who was friends with Malfoy. Yesterday, she had met him at the Prefect room. He had seemed nice...

Quickly, Emma remained on her path, hoping they wouldn't see her as she dawdled.

JJ looked around himself and saw that the girl called Eddy was no longer there. He looked around to see if she was anywhere near, hoping that she wasn't coming up behind him. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he didn't find her. And though she was not there, his eyes landed on a small figure in the distant, not far from the forest. He vaguely recognized her... but from where? _Oh well,_ he thought, if he didn't remember her she must have not been that important. He turned away but looked back and saw her glaring at him for a moment. When he had turned, she looked immediately in a different direction.

'What the heck was that for?' he wondered.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Emma rushed behind a tree where she securely hid herself. He had seen her. JJ Mercer had seen her... Hopefully he didn't know who she was.

She couldn't have Malfoy's friend try to talk to her. _Luckily for me, he's a Slytherin. Slytherins don't talk to Ravenclaws unless they have to, do they?_ she thought to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. Remembering the Yule Ball where several of her housemates had gone with Slytherins, she dismissed that thought.

_He probably didn't even recognize me. I'm worrying about nothing._ Peering around the tree, Emma realized with a pang of her heart that she _wanted_ him to notice her.

JJ turned back to Draco. "Storm's coming," he stated.

"I know," Draco replied, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He liked storms too. Draco reopened his eyes and looked at the sky.

"Hey, JJ, I'm going to go back in. Today, I don't feel like getting caught in the storm." And with that, Draco retired inside Hogwarts. JJ watched him as Draco left and then looked back to where that girl had been standing. She was gone. She had just been there.

_Who had that girl been?_ he asked himself. He couldn't remember. Didn't he meet her somewhere before? He sighed. He couldn't think of where.

Tired of standing, he sat down and laid on his back. The sky was getting darker and the sky had tinges of black and purple in it. Oh, how he loved storms. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could lie out there through the whole storm and it wouldn't bother him. He enjoyed the powerful sound of thunder and the bright flashes of lightning. And rain just felt good.

With wide eyes, Emma looked at the sky she could see through the thickness of the trees. Lightning shot into view, making her scream in fright. She had terrible memories from things that happened during thunderstorms. She never wanted to remember them again either...

Not wanting to frighten anyone she might pass, Emma began to causally stroll up towards the school when the rain came pouring down. Her normally brownish-red hair fell limp at her shoulders and became dark with water.

Running now, she accidentally tripped over something sprawled across the ground. Immediately turning to apologize to whatever it was, Emma found herself looking straight at JJ.

"Dammit, Watch where you're stepping! You nearly--" JJ yelled, sitting up but stopped as he saw who it was. It was that girl... the other Prefect... what was her name? He knew he recognized her but he still couldn't place her name. "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see?" He asked, frustrated that someone had actually just stepped on him. He had been enjoying this wonderful storm when this girl tripped over him. He stood up, wiping his clothes clean of mud, even though it was pouring. His brown hair hung over his eyebrows, brushing the tops of his eyes. He looked towards her with an annoyed expression.

But he stopped. She looked frightened.

"You okay?" he asked, vaguely remembering a look like that; one that was frightened more than you normally would be if there was a storm or if someone was yelling at you.

Suddenly, a huge thunderclap was heard above them and the lightning lit up the sky in bright flashes. He looked up at the sky and grinned. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Oh, the pleasure of storms. But he came out of his reverie and looked back at the girl who looked even more frightened. He approached her hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," was all Emma could say. Over and over, she repeated the two words.

Covering her head in her hands, she tried to get up, but fell back with the pressure of all the rain. Her tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain. No one would be able to distinguish between the two.

"No... I'm sorry..." Her hands shook, but perhaps he was too absorbed in the storm's dangerous beauty to notice.

JJ watched her for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. But by instinct he knelt down before her. He could see it, the unmistakable fright in her eyes. He could see the tears amidst the rain; he could see her body shaking, shivering, trembling. He reached out but stopped.

"You afraid of storms or something?" was all he could say. He wasn't great at being serious.

But he could see it. He had seen it before. The look of someone who's been scarred for life and would never be the same because of that event.

"Please, just forget I was ever here..." she begged, pulling away from his outstretched hand. "And please... I don't mean offence, but don't touch me... Not now at least."

At the next flash of lightning, Emma clenched her hands into fists so tightly, small droplets of blood fell from her palms. Shivering in the cold and in fear, she tried again to get up.

JJ was concerned (which was rare of him).

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got mad, forgive me for yelling," he said, trying to act calm and comforting. It wasn't helping. He didn't know what to do. She had told him not to touch her but he wanted to help her. He had to. She was struggling.

Finally getting to her feet, Emma tried to warm herself with her arms. But the night had turned violent with each strike of lightning that lit up the sky.

"It doesn't matter..." she breathed, not raising her voice to be heard over the storm. "Nothing does," she added bitterly.

He had caught it, the remark, but he didn't pay much attention to it. She was just shaken, that was all.

"You okay now?" he asked, pulling off his robe. He watched her and she watched him. He wasn't that cold but he could tell she was freezing. He draped the robe over her shoulders. "That better?"

Nodding timidly, Emma clutched to his robe. "I'm sorry for ruining your evening like this..." she choked out. "It was an accident I swear it..."

Looking up at the brilliantly lit sky, Emma added, "Plus, I never did take a fancy to these storms..." But her voice was darker than normal. It was like she was remembering having a bitter taste in her mouth.

These words were all bitter like that night.

He watched her. He could see it in her eyes. He had seen it before. He knew by the look on her face that she was replaying whatever happened to her. He cleared his throat, trying to distract her from it.

"Uh...er, Why don't we go inside? We can talk in there, if you'd like." He was being nicer that usual. But he felt the same sympathy he had felt before... he knew she was in pain. He looked up into the sky. The rain was slightly letting up.

Declining softly, Emma told him, "No, I wouldn't want to ruin everything for you more than I already have."

Swallowing that annoying lump in her throat that she always got around him, Emma handed him his robes. "I'll see you in the morning, JJ..." she asked, well, it was more of a statement than a question.

And just like that, she was gone.

JJ hesitated. Should he follow? He thought it best that he should, but would she trust him? He knew it was hard to tell.

"Wait! Emma!" he said, running in the direction she headed. He wasn't quite sure if he was being stupid or not but he didn't want her to hurt herself. Last time he ignored it, something awful had happened.

Suspiciously waiting, Emma listened to his calls, a dreamy look on her face.

Imagine terrible memories bringing people together. She must have done something exceptionally good to please the Karma gods thusly.

"Yes..."

JJ almost bumped into her. She had stopped. He panted catching his breath, not sure what to say. After all, it's not like he could just say 'I was worried about you because I was worried you'd hurt yourself.' That would be awkward. He stood up straight and made eye contact with her.

"Uh, I…" he started. He turned his eyes away from her. "I… well, are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, not sure of what else to ask. He still kept his eyes away from hers. He was afraid of what he would see if he connected with her. He was afraid he would see the excruciating pain that he had already witnessed before; a pain that was more than something that had happened physically but more over, emotionally.

It wasn't like JJ to be afraid. He was usually never afraid. Even if he was in mortal danger, he usually wasn't afraid and whether that was because he was a fool or that he was just abnormally brave, well, that's uncertain. Nothing frightened him, particularly. He wasn't scared of the things that people are normally afraid of. His fear was something deeper than that. If you asked him what he was most afraid of he probably wouldn't be able to tell you because he could not pinpoint this fear and translate it into words.

But at this moment, JJ Mercer was afraid. At the moment, he was afraid of a few things but mainly, he was afraid for this auburn-haired girl standing in front of him.

She could see the compassion in his eyes and nearly smiled despite the situation. Glancing at the lightning filled sky, Emma pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine."

She took his chin and brought it so that he was looking at her. Fear was livid in her eyes, but she did not let that hinder her. "I'll be fine," she repeated.

Letting go of him, she made for the castle once more.

JJ decided to not follow her this time. He watched her as she disappeared down the corridor. She had confirmed that she would be fine so he let her go. Her eyes, though they held fright, told him that she wouldn't do anything drastic. They told him that he should trust her and so he did.

He looked towards the storm. He closed his eyes and let the rain and wind whip his face. He breathed steadily. Subconsciously he walked out into the rain, vulnerable to the storm. He loved being vulnerable; it was the way he was. He kept his eyes closed and felt his muscles relax as the storm completely consumed him.


	5. 3 PrefectsRoom

**The Prefect's Room:  
****_Late Evening on the Third Day:_ **

JJ wandered into the Prefect's room half asleep. He wasn't really sure _why_ he had come to the Prefect's room not the Slytherin House or any other place. Not taking note of anything around him, he plopped down on the couch. He felt like he was the only one. He sprawled himself out across the couch and closed his eyes. He sighed, and tried to doze but found it was quite hard. He cursed under his breath after at least 30 minutes of trying to go to sleep.

Eddy flounced into the room, stomach full of butterbeer and muggle jellybeans (no chance of getting a vomit flavored one that way). Spotting JJ in the chair she almost turned around and left.  
'Wait. What am I doing? I have just as much right to be in here as he does. Besides, maybe he's done PMSing now..." Eddy grinned to her self and walked over to another chair near the fire.

He had felt them. Those unmistakable vibrations of someone coming into the room and more than just walking but rather skipping... or running? He kept his eyes closed. Did he want to know who it was?

Eddy cocked an eyebrow as she saw JJ with his eye closed in what looked like ... pain? He wasn't moaning or screaming, and he wasn't asleep. _Maybe he's got cramps._ Eddy thought wickedly to herself.

JJ turned on the couch, he facing the fire and opened his eyes slightly before closing them immediately. This time, he groaned out loud. It was her. _Why me?_ he thought self-pityily

Emma bit her lip, following the day's events inside her mind. They had both left her quite some time ago...  
Had he felt anything for her? No. She doubted it. He was a Slytherin- a Slytherin with a reputation of breaking hearts...

Leaving her seat, Emma followed where she knew the two were. Their footsteps were only too audible. Composing herself, she entered the room and watched from a corner where they might not notice her unless she made a noise or moved suddenly.

Eddy chuckled hearing him groan upon seeing her. "Love you to." She smirked at him. "Lucky for you, these just happen to be the comfiest chairs in the castle far as I can tell." She stretched as if to prove her point and sunk farther into the chair.

JJ turned on the couch so his back was facing her. He was looking for privacy not her.

Eddy shook her head. He was so funny when he got all sulky, not that she's seen him any other way, really. Smirking, she reached into her bag and pulled out her journal.

He listened. He heard the scratching of a quill running across paper. He kept listening. He heard another noise. He didn't think it was Eddy. Was there someone else?

"What are you looking for?" Eddy asked curiously. She suddenly had the fleeting thought of a cat getting run over by a Mac truck. She wished she could take her question back. She tensed a bit, waiting for his response.

Eyes wide, Emma tried to back up into the solid wall. He had heard her- she was sure of it this time. It was only a matter of time before he would find out all about her... Or did he already know?

"Shut up, Gryffindor. I'm not in the mood for you to be talking to me." He turned looking for the source of the other noise. He saw a shadow move.

"Who's there?" he asked, sure that someone was spying or at least hiding.

Eddy rolled her eyes. Obituary: Kitty Squished to Bits by Truck. But at his question she looked up, concerned. Who would want to spy on them?

In fear of him being angry for spying, Emma came out with her eyes closed tight. Would they have known she was there, or had they only guessed a shadow was dancing around in the firelight? That, she would never know. But here she was, out in the open. Feeling the eyes upon her, Emma shyly looked at both of them.

"Hello..." she said regrettably, cursing her stupidity.

JJ relaxed a little. It was only her. She was quiet and didn't bother him... now if only the other _thing_ wasn't there. Disregarding the situation, he laid back down on the couch. He didn't mind her being there; she wasn't annoying. He shut his eyes lightly and breathed heavily.

"What are hiding for? I can't vouch for JJ over there, but I don't bite. Take a seat." Eddy smiled at her friend and waved her over.

"Thank you," Emma whispered to Eddy, sitting down next to her. Gazing upon JJ's form, Emma decided that it was hopeless to be thinking of him. She should be thinking of her studies instead. At this thought, she nearly burst into laughter. "So... what is everyone doing up so late?" she asked as she turned to her friend.

JJ grinned. That was a random outburst. He opened his eyes and faced the both of them. What a weird group of "friends" they were... if you could call that threesome a group of friends. I guess you could stick with "the Prefects".

"You know the saying: 'Early to bed, early to rise, makes a girl healthy and wise.' Well, I think it's crap." Eddy sighed. "That and I can't sleep anyways. What about you?"

"I..." she trailed off, noticing JJ watching them both. Averting her gaze, she settled for watching her feet as she shuffled them under her chair. "I just have too many thoughts to not think about them when it's quiet like this." Breathing in, she thought about what Eddy had said. "And I agree whole-heartedly with your comments on that saying."

"Any thoughts you'd like to share? We can go somewhere Mr. Miracle can't hear us." Eddy looked at JJ pointedly. JJ chuckled. Man, they were weird.

"I don't know about you guys, but..." he paused for a moment then restarted. "You know how they say that people need their beauty sleep? Well, I have to say that I don't need to beauty sleep to look beautiful. So, I feel I don't need much rest (not that I can get much with you two in here anyway)." He grinned.

Then he added, "Wouldn't you agree, Emma? That I'm beautiful?" he asked, knowing that he was about to witness some hilarious reaction, also forgetting that she was sensitive to comments like that.

"Oh get up off your high horse. I can't speak for Emma, but I like my guys handsome, not pretty." Eddy half-glared at him for ruining her conversation with Emma.

Eyes wider than her mum's best china, Emma stuttered to try and get out a sentence.

"Well... I... I mean, some might think... but you are... Oh Gods..." Embarrassed, Emma's lip quivered and she ran to the next room to cry in private. How much more idiotic could she have possible have sounded? It wasn't physically possible...

JJ watched Emma run out. He wasn't expecting that. Now he felt kind of bad.

"Dammit" he muttered.

"Emma!" Eddy ran to the door calling after her. She turned back to JJ and glared. "Leave the poor girl alone, goodness."

"I was just in the mood to laugh," he said, pushing the incident aside like he was declining a platter of broccoli.

Wiping her eyes off on her jumper, Emma knew there would be no seeing that boy for at least a day or two, until he could forget the look on her face. Eddy however, she could probably seek out a little later when her face didn't look like it had been hit with a water balloon.

Eddy and JJ glared in silence.

"Fine, I'll go find her," JJ said, getting up from the couch and heading toward the next room.

"Oh no you don't! You stay away from her!" Eddy was so mad. She'd only known Emma for a few days but she was already fiercely protective of her, and JJ had just over stepped his bounds. Clearing off all remaining tears, Emma stood up and headed for the doorway of the room she had entered. JJ ignored Eddy as he came to the doorway Emma had passed through.

"Don't think I'm coming here to tease you. I apologize," JJ said, trying to sound nice (which was sometimes hard for him). Emma, who was coming to the doorway, jumped back when she saw JJ. She lowered her eyes.

"Oh... JJ... I have to... er... sleep. Whoever said we could stay up late was clearly not a Hogwarts student," she made up her excuse awkwardly, with stops in random occasions. He didn't even deserve to be called a Prefect. He was just a boy with an immature heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbled. "Until then, I'll be in Ravenclaw where you can't see me," she added on, quietly enough so he couldn't have heard her. Leaving without awaiting his reply, Emma felt terrible. She knew he had come to apologize- probably at the persistent attitude of her friend Eddy- but she couldn't face him again.

Maybe in the morning...

Eddy watched Emma go and turned back to JJ. "See you in the morning." She sighed. It wasn't worth continuing the fight. JJ felt like a convict, who knew he was guilty, in front of a jury. He sighed. Doing that to Emma hurt more than it should have. And with that, he retired to the Slytherin House.


	6. 4 PrefectsRoom

**The Prefects Room:  
****_During Breakfast on the Fourth Day:_**

"So?" Eddy walked over to her favourite chair and sat down.

Emma also took a seat, looking at the flames engulfing the small wooden log. "So what?" she asked to her friend's question.

"What do you want to know?" she said with a sigh of indifference.

"I've gottwo questions, don't care what order you answer them in. Number 1: Why him? Number 2: What thoughts kept you from sleeping last night?" Eddy looked curiously at her friend, concerned.

Any trace of a smile disappeared from Emma's face. "1: I don't know." she paused, biting her lip so hard blood droplets formed. "And I can't answer number two."

Looking around, not focusing in on anything, Emma added on. "You're the best of friends I have. I'm sorry... but I can't tell you."

"Hey, it's cool." Eddy gave her a gentle smile. "Just know, I'm right here when you need me."

Her smile suddenly turned evil. "However, don't think you're getting out of the first question that easily, missy. Is it for looks? I certainly haven't noticed_anything_ in his personality worth noting."

Eddy!" she looked around, embarrassed. "He's just... I spent some time with him the other day. During a storm. He was so kind. I don't know... he's just... I really don't know. But he is rather handsome," she said the last part with her face bright red.

"Just because you two don't get along does not mean he's all bad."

"I know, but I can't really help my bias. He was the first guy I met. I was nervous and when I get nervous, I talk. A lot. And ever since he's hated me. I see no point in tolerating someone who refuses to give me a second chance. But you do have a point, he_is_ pretty cute." Eddy grinned at the last statement.

Emma grinned. "Thanks for understanding. I know what you mean..." Sighing, she brushed her hair out of her face. "But I don't just like him for his looks. That's just a factor..."

Glancing at the door, Emma turned back to Eddy. "Do you think he'll show up? I can't face him yet."

"Yes you can. We are going to wait in here until he comes. You don't even have to say anything, I'll just annoy the mess out of him, if you like. But you are not going to run away from this. The more you're around him, the less you will blush." Eddy reasoned.

Emma hit her friend lightly on the arm. "I don't blush that much..." Reconsidering, she shrugged. "But, anyway, thanks for the offer. I think I'll enjoy it."

Twiddling her thumbs, Emma stood. "What I meant was, I'd enjoy it if I was here, but unfortunately I have... homework to do. See you later!" And Emma grabbed her belongings and tried to get out of the door.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this. We'll just wait right here." Eddy glared at Emma, not bothering to get up. "If I were really evil, I'd lock you in the closet and go get JJ and tell him you wanted to talk to him."

After he had gotten to his dorm, he had fallen asleep quickly because he had been pretty worn out. That particular morning he was still in a doze, but was up and about.

JJ looked around himself. Where was he? How'd he get here? He groaned; he hadn't been paying attention and it had gotten him lost. He walked a little further because he felt he was heading towards a place he knew. He stopped and observed his surroundings. Aha! There was door he knew. Oh no. It was the Prefect's room.

He was about to turn around but realized he'd probably just get lost again. He could hear their voices: Eddy's and Emma's. He sighed. Could he get past the doorway without them seeing him? He hoped so. He took a deep breath and walked swiftly passed the door of the Prefect's room.

He exhaled sharply as he reached the opposite side from where he had been. He paused. He heard footsteps.

'Oh crap,' he thought, 'One of them is coming out.' JJ didn't know what to do. He could start walking in the opposite direction but they'd still see him. Of course, if he stood there like an idiot they'd see him there to. His mind quite blank, he just stood there, waiting for them to appear. But they never did.

He heard Eddy's voice, "Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this. We'll just wait right here." Wait for what? He kept listening. He could tell that Eddy was talking but he couldn't make it out. Then he heard his name; he couldn't leave now.

He peered around the doorway, into the room. "What did you say about me?" he inquired.

Emma looked up at him with a look of sheer horror. In a moment of inspiration, she pretended to faint dead-away on the floor.

JJ, who probably would of laughed if Eddy had just fainted, had a panicked expression on his face for a few seconds. If it was any other girl, he probably would have smirked. He was good at making girls faint. But this was the auburn haired girl...

He walked swiftly into the room, and knelt down next to her.

"Emma?" he asked, shaking her gently. He could imagine the amused face he was getting from Eddy. But she didn't know; she probably would never know of the mutual connection between him and Emma.

Making sure to keep her face straight and breathing regular, Emma kept still. She could feel his hands on her and immediately her heart started to race.

At least she was keeping her face free of any blushing.

After another moment of shaking her, JJ set her back on the ground gently. He looked up at Eddy.

"Uh..." he cleared his throat, "Er, do you want to help me take her up to Madam Pomfrey's?"

This whole time Eddy had stood there quietly, fighting the urge to slap JJ and tell him not to touch Emma.  
Then she saw the blush on Emma's face. 'She's doing it on purpose! Little minx!' Eddy barely contained her smirk.

"If you could, I don't think I could carry her. How about I open doors for you?" Eddy walked towards the door waiting for JJ to pick Emma up and follow.

At the almost laughing nature of Eddy's words, Emma knew she knew that she was really awake. _Damn it!_ She thought to herself.

But it didn't seem that Eddy was going to inform JJ about this fact. he still seemed to believe that Emma was passed out. She was going to let JJ carry her until they got to the Hospital Wing.

Cursing her misfortune, Emma clenched her eyes closed so she wouldn't wince when he touched her.

Eddy watched Emma squint her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. 'It's your own fault, Sugar. Ha Ha...'

Eddy opened the door and made an exaggerated bowing gesture.

JJ picked up the girl easily. She was tiny (not horribly skinny, just tiny). He carried her in his arms, and agreed to let Eddy open the doors. He was actually worried this time.

Eddy was grinning like a mouse in a cheese emporium. Now she was beginning to see what Emma saw in JJ, key word beginning. He cared about her. Eddy decided she would let JJ near Emma, but she'd keep a close eye on him, a very close eye.

Looking back at her friend, Eddy almost burst out laughing. She continued opening doors on the way to the hospital wing.

"So, what were you doing near the prefect room at this time of morning? Not a breakfast person?" Eddy asked.

JJ looked at Eddy.

"What do you care? I got lost and found myself near the Prefect's room," he said as a matter of factly. He looked forward again adding, "What are you grinning at, Mudblood?" He wasn't so unobservant that he hadn't notice her grin. It was kind of hard to miss.

"You. I'm smiling at you. You, my friend, are so incredibly obvious." Eddy chuckled, shoe her head, and looked forward again.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he asked, quite confused. He focused back to Emma. Whenever he saw her he couldn't get those frightened eyes out of mind. He shook his head slightly and looked ahead. He wished he could forget them.

"She's not a Slytherin. But you don't look like your suffering too much. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for her." Eddy glanced over her shoulder. "But don't worry, I won't tell her, I promise. You can do that yourself."

JJ gave Eddy a sideways glance.

"Of course I don't like her like that. I'm worried about her, sure, because... well, you wouldn't understand but I don't 'have a thing for her.' I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't."

It was the truth. He didn't feel for anything for her. He had a job to protect her as he felt obliged to do. He couldn't feel anything for her; he believed he wasalready in love.

"Do you have any younger siblings?" Eddy asked, genuinely curious. He was very protective.

"No," JJ said, almost immediately like it was habit. At least, not anymore. He grunted as he readjusted Emma in his arms. They were almost to the hospital.


	7. 4 HospitalWing

**The Hospital Wing:  
**_**Continuation from the Prefect's Room (Day 4):**_

"Just wondering, you'd make a good older brother." Eddy opened the door to the hospital wing. "Providing you don't corrupt your sibling into becoming a Slytherin." Eddy grinned mischievously. Eddy the opened the door for JJ, who was carrying Emma. He was now starting to ache.

"What? I don't merit the enough of your breath for a scathing retort?" Eddy grinned and watched as JJ placed Emma on the bed. She turned and found a chair and pulled it near Emma and sat down, waiting for JJ to leave. Eddy silently prayed thanks that Madame Pomfrey wasn't here right now. A fake unconscious Emma would be had to explain, especially in front of JJ.

JJ watched as Eddy sat down. He was worried and so he also pulled up a chair and sat down. He watched Emma intently, but he was looking through her, not at her. He was thinking...

"Thanks for your help and all, but you can go. I'll wait with her until Madame Pomfrey comes, it's okay." Eddy looked at JJ. _Why isn't he leaving!_ He didn't hear her. He was too consumed by his own thoughts.

"JJ. Look I know you're worried, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Eddy looked at the spaced out JJ curiously. JJ half heard her.

"Huh?" he said, only half sure of what she said. He had been greatly distracted.

"Earth to JJ." Eddy smiled. "Go away. Your services are no longer required. Unless of course you intend to amuse me until she wakes up or Pomfrey comes back." Eddy batted her eyelashes at him.

"I wouldn't stay here for you," he replied. "But, I..." he stopped himself before saying too much. "She," he said, trying to complete his sentence. He sighed. "I'm staying."

"If you don't have a thing for her, then what? Why are you so adamant about staying?" Eddy quirked an eyebrow at JJ.

JJ ignored her. He couldn't explain so there was no use trying. He just had to stay, no matter how much Eddy wanted him to leave. He needed to stay for Emma's sake. He didn't like her, he was absolutely sure about that. He knew why he had to stay but Eddy wouldn't understand and there was no way he could put it into words anyway.

"Does she remind you of someone? Is that why you're so protective?" Forget Emma's fake faint, Eddy was curious now. JJ thought before he answered. He didn't know how much to tell her. He sighed.

"Yes." He kept it simple.

"What is she to you, the person Emma reminds you of, I mean?" Eddy turned in her chair to face JJ.

JJ didn't know if he would answer this question. He wasn't too inclined to. That's not something he talks about much, especially not to someone he's only known for less than a week. He looked out the window. It was too personal.

"None of your business," he stated.

"I know. But I just wanted to know. You obviously are strongly attached to whoever it is, I was just wondering who." Eddy looked at her hands.

"Just somebody I knew... a while ago," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the sky outside. He remembered. He tried not to. Why was it that she was already picking at his personal life? When did she meet him? A few days ago?

"That's cool." Eddy nodded and went back to looking at Emma. An uneasy silence passed. "Do you know why I sat next to you in the Great Hall that first day?" Eddy didn't look at him. JJ looked towards her. Did he care?

"Why?" he asked her, actually trying to kill time and keep the silence broken.

"If you squint your eyes, you kind look like one of my oldest friends." Eddy turned to look at him with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Right..." JJ said, turning away from her again. And the point to that was? He looked down at Emma. Was she going to be alright? Ever since that night (during the storm) he had been worried about her. He exhaled deeply. Why did these two have to be interested in him? One was obnoxious and the other made him worry way too much than necessary. Gosh, he wished it didn't have to be so hard.

"Do you really hate me?" Eddy glanced at JJ, completely expressionless.

JJ didn't answer. He didn't think he _hated_ anyone. She was just so darn obnoxious. I guess he could consider her a friend, after all, she was around him 24/7 (whether she meant to or not) and they interacted.

"No..." he said, drifting slightly off.

Eddy laughed a little bit. "Good, you're not too bad either." Eddy saw the look he was giving her. "Don't worry, I'll shut up ... for now." Eddy grinned and leaned back in her chair, eyes settling on Emma.

Emma... CRAP! Emma was still faking it! Eddy prayed JJ would just get bored and leave.

JJ sighed. What was he doing here? Why was he so worried about her? Why would he stay in the presence of Eddy? She just annoyed the living daylights out of him. Still, he didn't move. Emma gulped, not letting emotion into her face. She hoped they weren't watching her so closely so they might noticed.

Long ago, she was about to stop this facade, but then... she had to hear what he had to stay. And now, if he knew she had been listening, he might be angry at her. And even if he was a Slytherin who could never love anyone - especially not a Ravenclaw- she didn't want him to be mad at her. Eddy saw Emma's face twitch, flashing a glance at JJ, she saw he was looking in the other direction. Then, Eddy had an idea.

"Look! She's starting to come to!" Eddy jumped out of her chair and leaned over Emma, carefully blocking Emma's face from JJ's view. JJ looked out the window again. He had missed Eddy's exclamation. His thoughts landed on _her_ again. Gods, he had to move on. He stared out the window and his eyes glazed over. He wished she hadn't left him. Emma opened her eyes to see Eddy hovering over her. The look on her face made Emma sure that Eddy had known all along instead of just having a snaking suspicion.

Tired of being still for all that time, she sat up slowly, to make it look realistic. Her heart dropped as she saw JJ daydreaming out the window.

"Hello, JJ."

"You feeling okay?" Eddy feigned worry. She winked at Emma. JJ woke from his reverie and turned towards Emma. A bit of a smile came across his mouth.

"Hi, feeling okay?" he asked her. Emma slowly nodded, taking in the sight of him worried about her. It wasn't love... but apparently he did care about her. "Thanks for taking care of me... It means a lot..."

She glanced at Eddy, who looked ready to burst. She half-smiled in return to her oh-so-obvious wink. "Thanks to you especially," she whispered to her friend sarcastically.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you in your time of need?" Eddy questioned dramatically. "You seem fine now, come on. Let's get you to your dorm."

JJ watched as Emma got up and Eddy took her by the arm. Arm and arm they started walking toward the door. He stood up.

"Emma," he said, making her stop. He didn't know what he was going to say, he had just said her name. "Never mind," he added.

"Good night, JJ." Eddy smiled calmly at him. He'd opened up a bit that was all she could ask for. Turning back to the door, she pulled Emma along down the corridor. JJ watched them and went to the door of the hospital wing, still watching them. Man, it had been a long day. But, for some reason, he felt the need to talk to Emma. Without Eddy. Was that possible? What did he need to talk to her for? He groaned. He wondered how it was possible for someone to confuse themselves.


	8. 30 ThreeBroomsticks

**The Three Broomsticks:  
**_**A time after/About a month or so later: **_

Emma sighed as she set her purchases on the ground. Sitting by herself, she ordered one butterbeer to warm her up from hours of dawdling along down the road. When the butterbeer came, she thanked Madame Rosemerta and sipped her drink, watching the people pass by with a feeling of jealousy as they walked two by two. And her, all alone...

"Hey Emma! What's up?" Eddy bounced over smiling. She sat in the chair across from the Ravenclaw and leaned forward with her arms folded on the table.

JJ came in and ordered a butterbeer. He sighed as his ordered was fulfilled. _I wish I could drink something stronger' _he thought. He sat down at the bar and waited, not bothering to see if he recognized anyone. He wasn't depressed or upset or anything, he was just wiped out. First month of school was hard and he was quite stressed. You have to remember: he hates studying but lately he had been doing a lot of it. He manages to get average grades and he would keep that way even if he had to study a little bit. Of course, now he was studying a lot. He rested his head on the table and closed his eyes, only to find his butterbeer come flying at his face down the bar when he reopened them. He sat up and took a huge gulp.

Eddy glanced around the room and spotted JJ at the bar. Quickly turning back around she focused her attention on Emma. She didn't have the patience to deal with him right now.

Leaning back into his chair and stretching, he yawned broadly. He had asked for another butterbeer and again he was waiting. As he got it, he chugged it. He was in the mood to be relaxed and he wanted all that heavy weight of studying off his back.

Emma noticed Eddy look around before focusing on her. That could only mean one thing. JJ was here. Sure enough, once she looked at the bar, she became all shy and was blushing. Knowing it would annoy her new found friend, Emma tried to hide it behind her mug of Butterbeer.

JJ, who was on his 4th round of butterbeer, yawned again. How the heck was he going to make it to the Slytherin house? He stifled a burp. Ack, this was going to be a long night.

"You know, if you want to get his attention you could go sit on his lap or something." Eddy grinned at Emma as she tried to cover up her blush. "It would be more productive than hanging around me. He hates my guts."

"Eddy!" Emma shrieked, trying to hit the Gryffindor with her bag of clothes. "How could you suggest such a thing! I would never..." Of course, after this, she actually seriously considered doing just that...

JJ had heard a shriek... not a cry for help, just an embarrassed shriek. He didn't take much notice of it, but he stopped ordering butterbeer. It was making him quite sick. He stifled another burp only this time he felt like he was going to throw up. He groaned... All he wanted was to feel better; Not miserable.

Eddy threw her head back and laughed. "Well that got your attention. And don't deny it, I saw that look." Eddy grinned mischievously at her Emma. Emma's cheeks turning a red to rival any Weasley, Emma looked nervously at the slouched figure at the bar. "Do you think he knows?" After she voiced this concern, immediately, she regretted it. Now there wasn't a doubt. She had not denied such a look. She had simply commented on her friend's action. "I mean, do you think he knows what you think... not saying that I do or anything..." And here's a lower place... "I need another Butterbeer."

JJ opened his eyes a bit, regaining his focus. He gave a deep exhale. _No more butterbeers_ he thought, trying to keep in mind that SOMEHOW he had to get to the Slytherin House. He sighed; it had been a miserable day.

"Butterbeers are non-alcoholic, so that's not going to help your crappy feeling of unrequited love. And no, I don't drink." Eddy leaned forward a bit. "Trying to deny it won't work. You are about as subtle as troll in a china store. But fear not, lucky for you, boys are dense. Very dense." Eddy hoped she had comforted her friend a little. She also hoped her friend would get over this crush soon; JJ didn't seem like the best choice for a boyfriend.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Emma nodded to that sentiment. "So, you don't think he knows? I mean... I wasn't exactly as subtle as I would have liked... but anyone who didn't know what I felt has to be denser than paste..." Blushing, Emma slammed her open palm down on the table. "And why do I blush this much, Eddy? It's just not natural..."

He heard the slam too. Who was making all those noises?

Eddy smiled. "Don't worry about him. And as far as the blushing goes, it's not like you can help it, so don't dwell on it too much. There's a muggle saying that I take very much to heart, it goes: 'Don't worry, be happy'." Eddy stood up. "I'll be right back, I can only ignore my butterbeer craving for so long. I'll get you one too while I'm up there." Eddy walked towards the end of the bar farthest from JJ.

Returning to the table, she handed a butterbeer to Emma and took a swig of her own. "Yum." Eddy was in heaven. "I LOVE butterbeer."

JJ was half-conscious. He knew he was in the Three Broomsticks. He knew that he was at the bar. He knew that there were people around him. But he didn't know what his purpose was while he was there. He groaned and tried to stand up. He figured it was time to go back to the Slytherin House.

As he stood up, he was quite unstable. Leaning against the bar with sickness, he closed his eyes. "God, this is going to be a long night," he muttered to himself. He tried to upright himself. It didn't help; it just made his head hurt. He waited a moment before he thought it safe to try and upright himself again; maybe this time he'd be able to walk. Only, he misjudged. This time, it was too much.

His head throbbed horribly and blackness was covering his sight. He couldn't feel anything; nor did he feel himself hit the floor.

Emma stood up in fright as she heard something hit the ground... hard. "JJ!" she screamed and ran to his side. "Oh my God!" Kneeling down to him, she checked his pulse. "Eddy, help me!"

"Great Merlin!" Eddy whipped around to see JJ out cold on the floor.

"Emma, run to the restroom and get a towel, soak it in cold water. I'm going to try to get him up." Eddy turned her attention back to JJ. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Emma hadn't moved. "GO!" She watched Emma dash off. Eddy knelt beside JJ and pulled his head into her lap. After checking his pulse, she wiped so hair from his eyes and waited for Emma to return.

JJ groaned.

Eddy looked down at JJ, concerned. He may hate her guts and she may not be to particularly fond of his either, but she still didn't want him to be in pain.

It poured... It was pouring. No, wait, it wasn't... it was... What the hell was happening? JJ groaned again. He was becoming restless. In his mind, it was dark... No wait, he could see a light. No... it was dimming. Where was it coming from? What was the source? Where was she?

"JJ? Can you hear me?" Eddy questioned shaking him lightly. He was coming to. She looked down at him intently, her hair falling out of its bun and around her face.

There... she was. No, wait, that wasn't her. Where was she? He wrestled his thoughts in his mind. She couldn't be anywhere near... She had already left. She had died... But wait, maybe it was her. Was she really dead? In an exasperated gasp breath, he choked out, "No... Come back. No, please, don't do this to me..." A panicked look was across his face.

His thoughts were racing. Suddenly the face of a man came into his mind. JJ started muttering curses and people around Eddy and him stared.

"You're awake." Eddy whispered, not wanting to give him a headache. Emma will be back soon with a cold cloth for your forehead. "Does anything hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?" Eddy held 4 fingers up.

JJ, who half heard Eddy, reclosed his eyes.  
"Dammit, don't do that to me. Not now..."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Eddy brushed a little more hair off of his forehead.  
'Where is she?' Eddy turned her head and looked around for Emma. Turning back, she saw JJ's eyes were closed. "You still awake?"

He groaned his answer. His head throbbed horribly and he couldn't see straight. All he could think about was the pain: the physical pain and the mental pain he was having at the moment.

Eddy leaned in a bit closer. "JJ. JJ, please open your eyes. Look at me, nod, something. I need to know that you can hear me." Eddy was really worried now.

JJ couldn't process that voice's words. Who was that? Where was he? He was lost.

"Uhn..." he moaned, "Please... don't..." He dropped his sentence off and stopped moving. It was getting darker; it was getting blacker.

"JJ!" Eddy yelled. Headache or no, she needed a response out of him. "JJ! Hold on! Listen to my voice, you can't go back to sleep. You might have a concussion. If you go to sleep you might not wake up again!" Eddy shook JJ and tapped him cheek lightly. He was losing consciousness. It kept getting blacker. He could vaguely hear someone's voice. Who was that? He was almost sure he recognized it. But who was it? Thinking made it worse; it made everything worse.

Why not just give into the blackness? the darkness? Then he wouldn't be able to feel anything. Then nothing could hurt him; He would feel no pain.

"JJ! No! Come on! Wake up!" Eddy pulled JJ to a sitting position with his back across her chest. "If you die who's gunna groan when I walk into a room? Who am I gunna banter with? I have to relieve my viciousness on someone? Don't go! Hang in there!" Eddy felt sick, she was near tears.

JJ could still hear her... the voice. Who was it? He was almost ready to give in, to be consumed by the darkness. Oh Gods, the pain was horrible.

"JJ! Stay with me! It's Eddy! You know Hyper Peppermint Girl! Come on! Say something!" Eddy was so scared, she didn't know what to do anymore.

JJ heard one of those words... Peppermint? What? He groaned. Where was he?

Eddy saw him twitch at the word peppermint. "Peppermint! Yes! Sugar, lots of sugar! If you stay awake, I'll buy you 3 bags of whatever candy you want. Peppermints, Jellybeans, Chocolate, you name it! Come on!" His small movement had sparked so hope for Eddy.

JJ groaned again. "Dammit..." he muttered. Why was this happening to him? What's with all this pain?

Eddy smiled. "I'd slap you for cussing in a lady's presence if you weren't almost unconscious. Eddy wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Come on! Follow my voice, it's Eddy! I won't shut up until your eyes are open and you are insulting me again! Come on!"

He felt someone embrace him. Who the heck was that? Wait... 'Eddy'? He tried to remember. Eddy... Suddenly a poofy haired red-head came into view in his mind. Was that who was holding him? The pain wasn't as great but he still didn't want to open his eyes. He knew that Eddy was probably the only one who would wrap her arms around someone she had known for less than a week. At the thought, he groaned.

"Let go of me, Mudblood," he choked out.

"Oh Merlin!" Eddy sighed in relief. "You're not dead!" Forgetting herself, she squeezed him even harder.

JJ sputtered at the pressure on his chest. He didn't say anything though; it wasn't that he was enjoying it but it was that he didn't have any more energy. He just wanted to go to sleep...

Eddy looked down.  
"Crap!" She quickly stopped squeezing. "Don't go back to sleep! I'll talk your ears off if you do. You know how chatty I get when I'm nervous, well your making me very nervous!"

"Shut up," he snapped, in a voice that wasn't as loud as usual but still stingy. He was tired of hearing her voice. Sure, it was fine with him if she was nervous but he prayed that she wouldn't keep rambling.

"I won't... go to... sleep, just be quiet."

Eddy grinned widely._ 'He's gunna be okay.'_  
"I don't think so. I'm still pretty nervous. Your eyes aren't open and you don't sound as mad at me as you normally are." Eddy was just egging him on now, anything to keep him awake.

JJ ignored her. He had to so she would stop talking. Where was Emma? Wasn't she always with them? He stopped thinking about her; he was still in too much pain to try to think too much.

"Do you think you can get up? You'll have an easier time staying awake if you're sitting up in a chair." Eddy was still leaning over him. Then as an after thought she added, "plus, my legs are getting numb. You have a sharp butt."

_'Wait, a what?_' He thought to himself. He didn't feel like moving plus he felt that if he moved, he would faint again. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Just move yourself then."

"Allow me to repeat, my legs are numb. If I try to move them, it won't work. Or they'll start to do the prickly thing, which hurts really bad." Eddy smirked, he was carrying on a conversation.

"Sorry, but I'm not moving. You don't want me to faint again, do you?" he asked, trying not to smirk too much.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you LIKED sitting on my lap. Don't deny it, I saw that smirk." Eddy mock glared at him.

"I was rather thinking about the fact that you'd probably freak if I keeled over again." He didn't even think about liking being in her lap... of course, he was a guy and hormones were not easily controlled sometimes. Plus, he was a Slytherin. Of course he liked leaning against a girl.

Emma slowly came back into the room. The sight of him crumpled like an unwanted rag doll had made her go weak in the knees. She didn't need the memories. In the time it took for the Hogwarts express to leave Hogsmeade and get to London, she had gotten a cold cloth from the bathroom. And he was still there, but he seemed to be in his usual state of insulting her friend. Good. She had woken him up.

Kneeling besides both of them, she handed Eddy the cool cloth.

"Finally!" Eddy moved the hair from JJ's forehead and placed the cloth over his forehead and already closed eyes. "What took you so long?" Eddy turned back to her friend once JJ was taken care of.

He tensed as he felt the cold. But relaxed as he felt the coolness run through his body. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Emma and Eddy converse.

Remembering how she had to hold onto the sinks to stay upright, Emma looked up at Eddy. _Oh Eddy, I couldn't bear how much he reminded me of my father. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just couldn't deal with it._ Oh yes, that was the perfect thing to inform them both of.

"Sorry, you know there's always a line to get in front of the mirrors." This lie was actually believable as Emma stared down at JJ, her voice and face indifferent.

_'Line at the mirrors my rear.'_ Eddy thought crossly, while keeping an indifferent expression. _'You're not getting out of that Emma.'_

"So, how is he?" Emma asked in delicate tones. Her fingers stroked his head lightly. "Poor dear, you're probably still in pain, aren't you?" Looking up at Eddy, she noticed the look in her eyes. "What, do you not believe me?"

JJ looked up at Emma and didn't mind her touch. He sat up and looked at the two girls. Why did Eddy have such a cross expression? And why was Emma spacing out...? _'Shit,_' he thought, _'Something happened._'

"No, I'm not in much pain," he started but he wanted to ask Emma what happened. He wanted to say something to her, but what could he say? He sighed. He knew that look on her face too. He moved towards her. Was she trembling?

Eddy saw JJ look at Emma worriedly. Eddy turned to see her friend shaking.  
"Emma! Are you okay?"

Emma jumped at the voice. Looking around, she saw JJ was no longer on the floor and her hands were suspended in midair- her fingers curled against nothing. "What?" she asked, almost fearful. "I'm fine."

Looking up to where JJ was, she held her hand close to her chest. They couldn't see her shake like that again.

_'Emma, sugar, you are so gunna get it when we're alone_' Eddy thought.

"Can you get up you think?" She asked JJ who was still sitting down. "Emma, go get him some water." Eddy started getting up.

"Arg!" Her legs were tingling like mad. "Thanks alot pointy butt, my legs hurt and I almost had a heart attack." Eddy was ready to forget this whole mess. She could deal with a yelling, angry JJ, it was the weak, helpless one that horrified her. JJ watched Emma get up. He too got up. By impulse, he grabbed her wrist, not sure what to say. He just did. Emma's eyes widened on their own accord. Pulling her wrist against his hold, she felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

"Please... don't..." she whispered, still struggling to get her hand back to her.

Not sure what to do, he still didn't let go.

"Emma, stop," he said, trying to sound soft and comforting. He didn't want to scare her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Stop struggling." He saw the fright in her eyes. He wanted her to trust him.

Eddy's eyes widened. Okay, she knew Emma was shy but, _'What in the name of Merlin!_'

Trying to calm down, Emma breathed out a sigh slowly. Her tensed hand relaxed slightly, and she looked into JJ's eyes. "I'm calm," she said, though her hand still struggled to free itself.

"Emma, dear, you stay put. Sit down in that chair over there. I'll get you both some water." With that, Eddy left and walked towards the other end of the bar.

As Eddy walked away he realized this was his chance. He moved closer to Emma. All he wanted was for her to trust him. He would never hurt her.

His hand was still gripping her wrist and wouldn't let go. He pulled her close enough so he could whisper ever so softly, "Please, trust me."

He had never wanted someone to trust him so much as he wanted Emma to trust him. '_Please, don't back away' _he thought.

Clenching her eyes shut, Emma whispered back, "I do trust you... But you have to understand..." her voice broke, and she couldn't finish the thought.

Why did he have to do this to her. "I do trust you," she repeated instead of finishing her earlier sentence. "I do." And she meant it...

He looked at her. It was pitiful. She was so weak; so helpless.

"I do understand, Emma. I do," he said, trying to make her realize that he did. And he also knew she had to get over the fright. He knew that touch would cause her to immediately remember any trauma. But the closer he was; the more he caused her that trauma, the easier it would be for her to handle it. He knew what she was going through. He had seen it before. And he knew what he had to do because in the end it would help. He knew it would; after all, it had helped his sister.

Eddy turned around drinks in hand and stopped. JJ and Emma were talking in low voices. Eddy put the drinks down and pulled herself onto a barstool. Rubbing her temples, she sighed.  
"Madame Rosemerta? Can I have a butterbeer please?"

Smiling at JJ, Emma nodded, biting her lip. "Thank you." He still held her wrist, but she doubted she could get him to let go. "Where's Eddy?" she asked, trying to distract him. She knew he meant well, but couldn't he mean well by not touching her? "There she is!" she tried to point with her hand, trying by pulling it from JJ's, but the idea didn't work.

"Wait..." he started, halfway trailing off. Guess he'd hafta to try again later, when Eddy wasn't there anymore. He let go of Emma's wrist slowly. He looked at Eddy who looked very stressed out. He sighed. What a strange group of friends they were indeed. _'I think I need a Butterbeer, too_' he decided as he saw Eddy receiving one.

Rubbing her freed wrist, Emma slowly walked over to Eddy. "Hey..." she said, joining her at the bar. "Sorry about the wait..." she saw Madame Rosemerta passing and ordered a butterbeer for herself.

Eddy turned and saw her friends walking towards her.  
"Here are your waters," she said pushing the cups towards her friends. "I think I'm gunna go back. I'll talk to you in the morning Emma. Right now I need some Midol."  
Eddy smirked, knowing neither of her friends knew what Midol was, with them both being pure-blooded.  
She walked out the door and back to the castle.

JJ watched Eddy leave. Now could he try? Maybe not at the Three Broomsticks.

"Emma..." he started. "Er, Want to go back to the school?"

Maybe he was being too forward. He didn't know. The butterbeer came flying down the bar towards him. He caught it and took a swig. He sighed. Confusion was a horrible thing... so was Uncertainty.

Emma looked at the water in her hands and at the already empty Butterbeer bottle. "Sure," she answered, pushing away the water. "Let me get my bag..." she walked to the table she had been sitting out... was it an hour ago? Taking her bag full of new things, she joined JJ at the entrance way of the Three Broomsticks. JJ smiled at Emma, walking out of the doorway of the Three Broomsticks.


	9. 31 Lake

**The Lake:  
**_**Very Early in the Morning  
**__**(Around 2 or 3 AM)(Month 2; Day 1):**_

JJ opened the door of the Hogwart's building. He knew he shouldn't be out so late (or so early if you saw it in that perspective). It was 2:30 in the morning and JJ was thoroughly exhausted of trying to go to sleep. He had failed at sleeping this particular night. He walked towards no particular direction but saw the lake and wandered towards it. He sighed, letting out a breath of vapor which the night air froze.

The past evening had been quite interesting. He wasn't really in the mood to think about it. I mean, nothing had gone terribly wrong but, still... He didn't know what was happening to him. He was reliving his past and it kept him on edge. Down by the lake, the moon shown over the waters. It was beautiful. He stood there for awhile, not really thinking or doing anything. He just admired the lake in its sensational glory.

Wandering amidst the shadows, Emma breathed in the cool night air. Her hair blew in front of her face from the slight breeze, making the darkness appear all but gone. Letting the moonlight bathe her in white, she let her guard down and became entirely herself, uncovered by any mere facade.

But then she heard a noise... Someone else was there...  
Walking lightly as if the ground were made of glass, she tiptoed over to where she could hear the person.  
In the dim light, she barely recognized him.

"JJ..." she said, surprised.

JJ stared at the lake. How much life there was in it and people didn't even take notice of it. He inhaled deeply. He tried not to think of the past, but it wanted him to remember. He shook his head slightly and thought about this school year. He grinned. He had some weird friends. One that was totally obnoxious and another who was shy and quiet.

"Emma..." he whispered, almost so soft that he a hard time hearing it. He sighed. What was he going to do?

Emma felt her forehead wrinkle as she tried to understand. She had heard him say her name, but he didn't seem to know she was there.

"JJ?" Even if she wouldn't admit it, he was scaring her a bit. "JJ?"

JJ whipped around swiftly. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice stern and defensive.

Jumping at the harshness in his voice, Emma let herself walk into a pool of light, throwing her view into focus. "It's me... Emma." She paused, unsure what to do. "Are you okay?"

His facial expression suddenly became gentler.  
"Oh, it's you. You scared me." JJ stayed in his place as the silence stretched out. Finally, he answered, "I'm fine." He paused then asked, "Wait, but what are you doing out here?"

"I told you before," she said, turning towards the placid waters. "I can never sleep. Too many thoughts running through me head, itching to get out." Pulling her hair behind her, she gathered the entire view into her mind's eye. Everything was perfect- untouched and beautiful. "What about you?" she asked in a voice too sweet to have anything to do with her.

JJ watched her. She looked so small and vulnerable to the world. "It's dangerous, you know, out here. You shouldn't come out here by yourself like this," he said, his voice tensing. "It's..." He didn't know how to finish the sentence. His past was coming back...

He stopped and his eyes fell towards the ground. Why did it have to be like this? No, why did _he_ have to be like this?

Emma, with her back towards JJ, didn't notice what he had just done. "It's what? I guarantee you, I've seen worse things than could ever jump out at me from a lake..." she said, watching the waters as they rippled under her fingertip's touch.

"I can take care of myself." She turned to look at JJ. His eyes were down, not upright like he was proud as they normally were. "JJ?"

JJ looked towards her. "It's dangerous," he repeated, trying to get it across to her that he was talking about things that were more dangerous than creatures in a lake. He looked away again, averting his eyes away from hers. _'She can take care of herself_,' JJ repeated in his mind. He smirked. It wasn't that he doubted that she could, but...

He sighed. It was no use; he was too worried about her and he hardly knew what she had been through. He was just assuming things.

Sighing, Emma took a seat on a rock covered in moss. "Why does everyone think that I'm such a small little witch in a big world and I'm bound to get myself in trouble?" she asked bitterly. "I can take care of myself, you know..." her arms were crossed defiantly against her chest as she said this. "I've gotten along just fine so far..."

Her eyes turned to his. "Can you even truthfully say the same?"

He looked towards her again. He sighed. Off and away assuming things; he did that too often. He assumed she was weak; he assumed she needed protection. She had managed to get along without him all this time before he knew her. Why did he think he was the one who was going to protect her?

"I don't think you're a small little witch in a big world, I just..." he paused. "I just worry about you, that's all," he finished, trying to sound sincere. It wasn't very common for JJ Mercer to tell a person that he's worried about them. In fact, it was uncommon for him to worry about someone in general. His sister was an exception. He walked slowly towards Emma, stopping next to her and the rock. He looked at Emma and he saw his sister. He shook his head.

"Dammit," he muttered. A bit frustrated, he focused on the lake again.

Emma looked at JJ up and down after his outburst. "What is it? You realized I was right?" she still sounded like she had a foul taste in her mouth.

Keeping her face turned away from his and towards the lake, she made sure he couldn't see her expression. Trust this random Slytherin to just barge into her life and track his ghostly footsteps all over her mind. A tear fell from her face, disturbing the perfection of the lake's surface. Wiping it off, she closed her eyes to the sight of all the ripples spreading away from her. JJ glared at her. He had to give in. Yes, she was right but that's not why he cursed under his breath. This time, he hadn't noticed the tear that slipped down her cheek. This time, she didn't have all his attention.

He turned away from her, and walked along the edge of the lake. His sister's face kept creeping into his mind. He shook his head again. He couldn't keep going like this; He couldn't keep thinking about her. He had to let her go.

Turning to speak, Emma noticed JJ starting to walk away. "JJ? Are you all right?" she slid off her rock as she tried to go after him.

"JJ?" she put her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me."

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. He stopped walking and stood still. All that could be heard was the wind brushing along the water.

Emma looked behind her before letting her hand fall off his shoulder. "Are you all right? _Oh, smart one, Emma. Of course he's not all right. If he were all right, he wouldn't act like this... Idiot!_ she cursed at herself.

"Is there... I don't know- something I can do?" His face was almost vacant of expression, making her eyes fill with tears. "Please look at me, JJ." Biting her lip, she looked around to try and keep her tears in this time. "Is it something... something I did?"

He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see those eyes that never lie. Those eyes that told him that yes, she could take care of herself, but there was more depth in them. There was something else.

"It's not you," he muttered. He kept his eyes on the ground.

Nodding that she understood, Emma couldn't help but find out more. "Well, is it something I can help with?" she volunteered. After a minute of silence, her smile dropped.

Placing on her mask of eagerness, she ducked in front of JJ. "Hey, why won't you look at me?" He still didn't answer, leaving her to frown to herself.

JJ closed his eyes as she appeared in front of him. Could he handle this? He looked toward the lake. The moon still shimmered on the surface.

For some reason, he just wanted to embrace this auburn-haired girl. He wanted to hold her and have all the memories that frightened her wiped from her mind. He closed his eyes again and let the wind whip his face and hair. Too bad the wind couldn't take him away.

Emma watched him with a look of longing in her eyes. "JJ?" she whispered. "What is the matter with you?" she asked. Pushing a strand of hair out of his face, she bit her lip again.

Suddenly, he turned on her and fell on his knees in front of her (kneeling, he was just a few inches shorter than her). And he swept her into his arms.

Shrieking in surprise, Emma struggled for a second, before becoming still. Quietly, she asked him, "Where did that come from?" She glanced at him, showing him that she was confused, not mad at him.

Not using words, he embraced her more, pulling her closer to him. He didn't know what he was feeling. Oh Gods, how he wished he could forget all the memories. His face was up against her heart. He could hear it beating, slightly unsteady.

Eyes wide, Emma looked around, wondered what to do? In her eyes, she had two choices. She could push him away and run... or she could stay. Swallowing the lump from her throat, she stroked his fingers through her hair soothingly. "It'll be okay..." she whispered.

He didn't know what to say. What was the right to thing to say in a moment like this? A shiver ran up his spine. Her fingers were soft and her touch was gentle. Looking into his eyes innocently, Emma smiled. Trying to find answers to all her questions in his eyes, she stopped her fingers mid-way through their path through his hair.

He opened his eyes and looked up in hers. What did she want to know? He closed his again. What did he want to know? What could he tell her? He wondered how the two of them had come across each other and if there was any meaning. Was there a reason why she had come into his life? Did he mean anything to her in her life? He took a deep breath.

So many unanswered questions.

Deciding to, for once in her life, take a risk, Emma closed her eyes. She didn't care if he pushed her away or never spoke to her again. She didn't care if he never thought of her the same again. He was her friend... and so far, he was nothing else. If she didn't do this, she would always wonder "what if?"

Hesitating, Emma reminded herself that she loved him. She urged herself on, touching his lips with her own for one sweet moment.

JJ's eyes opened slightly. He didn't resist her; he didn't pull away.

The picture of a girl ran through his mind; this time it wasn't his sister, it was _her_, his last girlfriend who had broken up with him because she thought he was the one to be blamed for his sister's pain. He hadn't known what he was going to do without her. It had been somewhat difficult trying to forget about her.

But he realized, at that moment, it wasn't his ex-girlfriend who he wanted anymore. He wanted the girl that was right in front of him. He leaned forward and kissed Emma deeply. He held her even closer. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to love her.

Feeling his moment of hesitation, Emma almost broke away from him, but then he kissed her back. She half-smiled into the kiss. She didn't know how it would be in the morning, or whenever they saw each other next, but she wanted this moment to live forever.

Together... in the moonlight... she fixed it into her memory to look back on always.

JJ broke away from her, catching his breath. His bangs hung loosely over his eyes. His hands rested on her shoulders. He looked up at her, making eye contact. He stroked the side of her cheek and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Sitting down facing the lake, he took her hand and gently pulled, letting her know he wanted her to sit down with him. Looking around, Emma made sure no one had snuck up on them before sitting down next to him. She bit her lip to hid her smile.

She still held onto his hand, even though she had done what he wanted. She wanted to be with him until judgment day. "I love you..." she whispered to him, but she was sure he already knew. He looked out onto the waters. They still shone with beauty and majesty. He heard the barely audible words that came from her mouth. Another shiver ran down his back. Was this normal?

Emma was so close to him that she could feel him as she shuddered. Rubbing his leg with her hand, she tried to calm him. "Are you all right?" she asked, still unable to keep a smile off her face.

He started to say something and then stopped. He let out a deep breath. He was about to say he was fine and after that he was going to say he loved her too. But when did this all start? When did he start loving her? Could love happen so fast? Had he taken it too far? Did he really love her? He thought he did. Why was he having second thoughts? Overwhelmed by confusion, he removed his hand from hers. He took in another deep breath. Love was so complicated sometimes.

A look of hurt came across Emma's face, and she couldn't hide it. She held her empty hand for a moment before putting her smile on again. "JJ?" She closed her eyes, not wanting to blurt out something she might regret. "JJ..."

She told herself he still felt the same. She told herself he maybe just wanted some space to himself. _That's understandable, Emma. Just give him some space._

She wanted to remind him she loved him, but somehow, she didn't think that would help.

He saw the fake smile and knew he had hurt her.

"Sorry..." he started. He thought about what to say. "I, I," he really didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat. _'What do I say without hurting her feelings?_' he thought desperately.

"Emma, I..." he paused to think. "I, it's not that I don't care for you it's just that," he stopped again. He exhaled. "It's just that I wasn't expecting all that just happened, you know..." He looked away and avoided her eyes. He prayed that she would understand.

Emma refused to blink- to breathe- to think... She blocked out everything she had just heard. But she could feel how he felt. She knew how he felt. And he just didn't feel that way towards her... Letting two or three tears slip down and land in the lake, she stared at him harshly. "I understand," she said as if he had just explained to her that water was wet.

She stood up. "I have to... I have to go now." she closed her eyes, several more tears slipping by, unnoticed by her. "Maybe if the time were right... but it wasn't. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" he said, not wanting her to leave. He was wrestling with himself. He wanted to be there for her; he wanted to protect her. "Wait, please..." he half whimpered as he took hold of her wrist. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He stared into her blurred eyes and tried to seek out her feelings.

"What do you want?" she asked, still crying. Maybe it was the foolish tears blurring her vision, or maybe he did look like he had regretted what he had said. That's when her gaze fell onto her wrist. Instead of struggling against anyone touching her, she let him hold her wrist with a blank look on her face.

"Don't leave, not yet," he said, trying to pull her back towards him. He didn't know how he could express these inexpressible feelings towards her. It seemed impossible. He pulled her towards him close enough so he could wrap his arm around her waist. Would she resist? Would she back away?

He didn't want her to. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to be close to her. But why was his mind making him think he didn't care for her as she cared for him? In his mind he struggled to find a clear answer.

Closing her eyes, Emma acted as someone would expect a marionette on a string to act. She let him wrap his arm around her waist. She let him pull her closer. But she never acted. She shut down completely just as she was trained to do.

"Why shouldn't I?" she didn't really expect an answer. She just had to ask the question in case he would answer her. "Why shouldn't I leave yet?"

"Because..." He searched for words that were sincere and truthful. "Because I need you."

Those words spoke the truth. Even if he didn't _love_ her, he needed her. He needed someone to understand him. He needed to know someone cared. He needed to protect her.

"Please, don't go," he whispered.

Emma looked up and straight into his eyes. _He needs me?_" You need me?" she asked, unbelieving. "You _need_ me? For what?"

Her eyes were free of those wretched tears, but now her face was flushing with an emotion she didn't really know. "Why are you doing this to me JJ?"

She still loved him, but it seemed that every other day, he yanked her strings in opposite directions. And as she had been one for years, she was sick of being someone's puppet.

JJ watched her face as it showed him frustration. _'I'm sorry,_' he thought, _'I didn't mean to play with your heart and confuse you.'_ He sighed.

"Yes, Emma, I need you," he confirmed. She looked at him with the eyes of needing an explanation.

"I need you because… I need to know that someone understands me; I need to know that someone cares." He looked into her eyes with yearning. He knew he needed her, without a doubt.

"And I want to protect you," he added. He prayed she'd understand. He hoped she would believe him; after all, he was being as honest as honest could be.

Emma sighed, brushing through her hair with her fingers as she thought. She could tell he meant what he said, but that didn't mean she was ready to forgive him.

"I love you, JJ," she told him, whispering in his ear. "You know I do, and I'm pretty sure I always will." She stopped, trying to prevent herself from letting all her emotions fling out of her into a giant heap.

_But... JJ, I told you I can protect myself. Just because you know I love you and I admit it doesn't mean I need your protection._ That's what she desperately wanted to say. But she didn't have to courage. He meant that he needed her. She'd gladly help him whenever he needed her...

But, he was the same Jeremiah Mercer who had played with tons of other girls before him. "I'll stay..." she paused, deciding whether or not she should tell him all the things that wanted so much to be heard. But she settled for just a: "But it's only because I love you."

JJ wasn't quite sure what to say. He was overwhelmed by the thought of someone truly loving him. It was a first. All the other girls he had messed around with "loved" him because they said he was "gorgeous." And after all that he did to her: he played with her heart, he broke her heart... and yet she still stayed by his side. Not sure what to say next, he remained silent and waited.

They both stood together in the cold, silent and waiting.

Waiting... what was she waiting for? Surely not some sign that he did love her after all. He did love her -- but not in that way. Maybe he never would, but she didn't care.

"You say you need me... you aren't using me in any way right now..." she mumbled, watching as her breath formed a cloud.

"What do you mean _using_ you?" he asked, slightly taken aback. He hadn't meant to _use_ her. He had just needed her, but not in the way as you need a spoon to eat soup.

"We're just standing here in the bloody cold, JJ!" she hissed through her teeth. Immediately afterward, she tried to back away, her eyes large in fright. "I didn't mean to question you, is all I meant, JJ, honestly..." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Emma looked around for something. "I _LOVE_ the cold, JJ..." she nestled up to him, praying he wouldn't be mad. She had, after all, talked back to him.

JJ, quite startled by the two different behaviors she had just presented to him, looked down at her with question in his eyes.

"What's wrong with questioning me?" he asked, thinking it wasn't wrong to question someone. Everybody had their right to hold an opinion. "If you don't want to stay out here in the cold, we can go inside," he said, giving her the choice.

"Whatever you want to do, JJ, I'm fine with," she told him, ignoring the first question posed to her. "If you like the cold, I like it too." smiling like a porcelain doll, she continued to act like some sort of naive, obedient person. "If you like the cold, I love it, JJ..."

JJ stared at her. "No, stop. Tell me what you want," he told her. She wasn't acting herself; this wasn't her. Why was she sucking up to him? "Tell me what you want..." he repeated.

Emma looked him up and down. "You're not angry with me?" she seemed almost shocked that he wasn't yelling at her. "Oh... well, it's a pretty night... we could stay out here." she treads carefully, like he was a section of grass full of landmines. "Of course, it's entirely your choice..." Her eyes still full of fear, she waited.

"No, I'm not angry with you. Why would I be angry?" JJ questioned her, a bit confused. Was it wrong to her to express her opinion? "I'm leaving it up to you. You're choice, Emma," he told her softly, gently.

He hadn't noticed the fear before but as he looked into her eyes, he saw it. Was this a reflection of the past?

Sheepishly, Emma told him, "Well, it is rather cold... Do you think we should go in? Or would we get caught by Filch?"

The light was back in her eyes and she saw no fear again. "What do you think, JJ?" she asked, laughing all the while. "Do you think we could be sneaky?" She laughed again and looked up at him, eagerly awaiting his decision.

"Fine by me," he said, starting to realize it was kind of chilly. He smiled; she was laughing. Troublemaker was his name, being sneaky was his game. He held out his hand, signaling her to go before him and he would follow. "Lead on."

Giggling, Emma curtsied to him. "Oui, Monsieur!" Leading the way, she skipped along. "Suivez moi, monsieur!" she called to him over her shoulder. On their way up to Hogwarts, she couldn't keep a straight face, hollering random French words in his direction and seeing if he noticed. Sometimes it paid to never be able to fall asleep.

JJ grinned. He shook his head; this was quite a site: a small girl with auburn hair skipping up a hill randomly shouting French Words. He couldn't help but laugh.

Without any warning, JJ ran up behind Emma and swung her off her feet, spinning her around in his arms. If anybody had seen this, they'd probably think, "Oh, how sweet. A couple in love," because that's precisely what they looked like. JJ smiled; Life had just gotten a little bit sweeter.


	10. 31 GreatHall

**The Great Hall; Slytherin Table:  
**_**In the Morning, at Breakfast (Month 2; Day 1):**_

Eddy plopped down, not paying attention to where she was. She folded her arms on the table and collapsed onto them head down. JJ looked at her and broke out into a grin.

"So, you stressed or...?"

Eddy looked up. He was grinning.

"If I felt like moving, I might try and strangle you." Eddy deadpanned before putting her head back in her arms.

"Okay, I get that you're in a bad mood (maybe you're PMSing) but, would you care to tell me why?" JJ looked at her, his face more serious.

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that. I'm fine." Eddy had pulled her head up and plastered on a gigantic fake smile. "I just haven't had my sugar yet." Eddy winced on the inside. _'Haven't had my sugar yet? That was pathetic.'_

JJ looked at Eddy for a moment. _'She's lying,'_ he thought. He knew she was; he was good at telling things like that. He cleared his throat and ignored what she said like she had been commenting on the weather.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was PMS?" Eddy looked hopeful. He may not fall for the smile, but all guys she knew high-tailed it at the mention of "girl-stuff" and she hoped JJ was the same.

"I would believe you, but you already said that the reason why you're acting the way you are was because you hadn't had your sugar yet. So, I know you're just making excuses," he reasoned. He turned away from her to scoop some breakfast onto his plate.

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night." Eddy said, starring at the blueberry muffins, she wasn't hungry. JJ stopped eating. He remembered last night, but Eddy hadn't been with him.

"...And?" he asked, not sure where this was leading.

"I looked out my window, it always seems to help. You know? Gryffindor tower has the best view of the lake." Eddy waited for him to catch on. JJ sighed. He hated when girls tried to hint at things.

"Eddy, Get to the point."

"You were talking to Emma." Eddy looked straight at JJ. "And I'll be totally honest; I've been trying really hard not to push Emma into telling me about the shaking and everything."

Eddy didn't look away. "And here's another truth, I hate being ignorant. That borders on nosy, I know. But it's not nosy to wonder why my only friends at this school are having clandestine meetings at the lake at some un-godly hour of the morning.

"I'm also trying hard not to jump to conclusions, but if all of your serious encounters from before are anything of a guideline, you two weren't talking about Fred and George's new product."

JJ's face went expressionless. What was he supposed to say? He sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you, truthfully," he said after a moment. "If she's not telling you then I can't. She has to be the one to tell you... But don't jump to conclusions as hard as it may be." JJ was stuck. He would have liked to let Eddy in on what was happening or what had happened, but he couldn't tell her without Emma's permission. That would be wrong of him.

"And we didn't mean to be up at that hour; I couldn't go to sleep and for some reason she happened to be out at the same time I was. Honestly." He was being more sincere than he was used to, especially towards Eddy.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you a blabber mouth. There are enough of those running around this school." Eddy smirked. "I'm just worried." Her expression was serious again. "There is obviously something wrong. I'm a bit of a worrier." Eddy saw JJ raise an eyebrow. She laughed. "Yeah, I know. Who'd ya think it, right? I want to help, but I can't if no one tell me anything." Eddy raised her voice a little in frustration.

JJ looked at Eddy directly.

"Don't start worrying until you have to. And don't start trying to help until Emma's ready."

"I know that! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an idiot! Why do you think I was frustrated! I know I have to wait, but that doesn't mean I like it." Eddy glared.

_'I know you're not an idiot,'_ he thought. He focused on the sky outside. This threesome of friends was in for quite an "adventure", if you could call it that. Hidden pasts, confusion, drama... Everything he hadn't wanted this year at school.

"I guess I have to wait until you're ready, too. Don't I?" Eddy asked in a quiet voice. JJ groaned.

"Dammit, I don't know what to say," he shouted, a little louder than he expected. He put his head in his hands. "Don't you get it? Emma's not the only one hurting."

"Last time I asked you about it, you wouldn't tell me anything. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. If you want to talk about it, that is."

Eddy looked straight into his eyes. "I'm waiting."

When did she ask him about it? He sighed.

"No, I don't particularly want to talk about it, but I guess I don't have much of a choice..." he said, trailing off. He kept replaying the horror in his mind. "I don't know how to put it into words, really. If I could, I'd let you into my mind and let you view it for yourself. But I can't."

"Just try. Start with Emma and work your way in." Eddy turned her full body to face him.

JJ looked at her.

"Not Emma," he said, confirming that she wasn't go to have any part in this conversation. He didn't know where to start but it wouldn't be with Emma. He stared out the window.

"I have a sister," he started. It was the only place he could possibly start.

Eddy held back a smile. It was a sibling. She waited for him to continue.

"She's... She'll be turning 13 this August." He started with the facts, the basics. "She's beautiful. I know that must sound weird coming from her brother's mouth but I'm a guy and she's a girl."

_'Did that sound wrong?'_ he asked himself. He went on.

"And she's a very cheerful girl. She's very selfless and giving and she cares about everybody, even those who hate her." He exhaled.

"She sounds wonderful." Eddy smiled. He obviously loved her very much from the way he was talking about her.

"If you asked me how much I cared about her two years ago, I would have said 'Well, she's my sister, I have to care about her'... But," he stopped. But what? What did he want to say?

"You obviously care about her more now. What changed it?" Eddy prodded, trying to give him something to continue off of from his lack of words.

"My father and my sister's vulnerability," he replied.

"You're going to have to explain that a bit." Eddy stated levelly.

How could he explain without his heart aching?

"My sister... she was ruined by our father. Corrupted, used..." His voice was tense. He was trying hard not to say the exact words; he didn't want to use them. He looked down at his plate of food. His appetite had long been gone.

"Used how?" Eddy knew it was kind of obvious, but she wanted to know for sure. This wasn't something she wanted to make assumptions about.

JJ looked toward Eddy giving her a "Come on, it's not that hard" kind of look. He didn't want to utter the words. He didn't want to feel the pain that was associated with them.

"You need to tell me straight. For me, please." _'And you, too...'_

"She was raped," he muttered, cursing himself. Why did it have to be that way?

"By your father?" Eddy wanted to cry.

"Yes," he mumbled. In his mind, it replayed over and over in his mind. He cringed at the memory and clenched his eyes shut.

Eddy rubbed her fingers back and forth across his back. "Is it still happening?" Eddy's heart felt numb. She couldn't cry, she couldn't scream. All she could do was sit and run her fingers back and forth, back and forth.

He relaxed at her touch, the soothing feel of her fingers rubbing back and forth along his back.  
"No, my sister..." he paused. What horrible memories. "My sister died over the summer." He kept his eyes closed. Why did all this have to happen? He wished she was still alive. Why did she have to leave him forever? He would have told Eddy earlier but he had wished it hadn't happened. He had made her seem alive in the beginning, but he knew the truth. And it hurt. The truth hurt.

"How?" She questioned.

"She committed suicide," he replied, straight and to the point, trying to keep his voice level. She had left him forever. And the only person he blamed other than his father was himself.

Eddy slid closer. "What about your father?" Eddy almost didn't ask. She new the answer wasn't going to settle her stomach.

JJ hesitated before he replied.

"Well, he's a drunk but he's all I have left," he paused. "My mom died when I was two years old. I vaguely remember her but not enough to miss her." He looked at Eddy. Life was difficult; Very difficult. He looked into her eyes and saw compassion.

He smiled. "Don't worry too much about me," he said, trying to comfort her. He knew that hearing those things come from a sixteen year-old's mouth wasn't pleasant. Anyways, now that he was in school, he wasn't near home. His father couldn't bother him. Yes, the memories lived inside him, but that's why he had Draco. Draco was his handful of sanity and he was Draco's. And now he had another friend and a lover.

Eddy gave JJ a tight sideways hug. "Emma reminds you of her sister (in a way)." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Thank-you for telling me. If you need to talk again, just let me know." Eddy grinned. "But for now," she dug into her bag, "would you like a peppermint?"

JJ smiled and took one. Eddy looked around them. They were the only one's left.

"Um. I hate to break a Kodak moment, but I think we're late for class." Eddy grinned. She popped the other peppermint in her mouth and looked at her watch. "Only fifteen minutes of class left, why bother. Let's go somewhere, we have free period next anyways."

Eddy stood up. JJ followed suit and looked at her expectantly like his eyes were asking "Where to?"

"Where ever we want." Eddy smiled brightly. "How about Honeyduke's? I know a secret passage." JJ nodded and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.


End file.
